


Mobile

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets TenToo a mobile phone for while she's away on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile

“I don’t need it, Rose,” he’d said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Doctor, please.” She held the mobile phone out to him. “I want to be able to reach you while I’m gone.”

He looked down his nose at the phone, then back up at her, his eyes wary.

“Fine.” He took it from her, turning it over in his hands. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his glasses and slipping them on. “Could use some work though.”

She grinned.

“Some jiggery pokery, maybe?”

He looked up from the back of the phone, which he’d already pried open, and grinned back at her. 

“Exactly, Rose.”

“Just make sure it still works, Doctor. I’m only gone for a few days, but I want to make sure you’ll stay out of trouble.”

“Rose, I had a spaceship. I think I can handle a mobile. Especially such a simple one.”

 

***

When she gets off the plane, she has four new text messages.

Are we out of bananas?

Nevermind, I found them. Think it’s time to test out the new breadmaker.

Where do we keep the fire extinguisher?

Found it!

She shakes her head, pressing the speed dial. He picks up after two rings.

“Don’t worry, Rose!” he says loudly, before she has a chance to say anything. “Everything’s fine, I put the fire out.”

“And the banana bread?” she says with a laugh.

“A bit charred, but still edible.”

“How do you start a fire in a breadmaker?”

“Well…”

“Doctor.”

“I was hungry, Rose, and the directions said it was going to take two hours, and the wiring seemed simple enough…”

She covers her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter.

***

She’s in a meeting the next day, struggling to pay attention, when her phone buzzes quietly. She pulls it out, looking at it surreptitiously under the table.

Do birds like banana bread?

“Rose? What do you think about that?”

She looks up, eyes wide.

“Could you, erm, repeat the question?”

***

They’re out at dinner that night, her and a few of the others from the meeting, when her phone goes off again. No longer on vibrate, it sings out loudly at the quiet restaurant, an obnoxious touch-tone version of Tainted Love.

She excuses herself quickly, rounding the corner before she picks up.

“How’d you change my ringtone from there?”

“I miss you,” he answers, sidestepping her question.

She leans against the wall with a smile.

“I miss you too, Doctor. Believe me, I’d much rather be at home with you, but Pete asked me to do this.”

He sighs dramatically, and she can practically see him, sitting on the sofa, feet up, running a hand absently through his hair.

“I know, I know. But who is going to keep me out of trouble while you’re away?”

His voice is suddenly much lower, and she shivers at the sound of it.

“Well, Doctor, that’s the great thing about a phone,” she says, her voice dropping to match his. “Even if I’m not there in person, I can talk you through it.”

She doesn’t get back to the table for another twenty minutes.

***

She’s just taken a seat at the table for the morning meeting, still bleary-eyed, when her phone buzzes, thankfully quietly.

She opens the message with one hand, the other stirring her coffee absently.

Her hand stills suddenly, and the still-swirling coffee splashes out on the table.

“Everything alright, Rose?” the man next to her asks.

She nods quickly, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she stares down at her phone.

He finally found the camera.


End file.
